Sword Art Online Nexus-Alternate
by Darkassassin728
Summary: Another OC crossover This time with SAO Really hope you guys will like this. Comes with characters below and more storyline characters you know


**Hey guys SAO player here writing a brand new book if you read my other books you know who John is, and if you forgot Matt from the PoF then this is who he is... my brother. Well better get on to my book.**

 **Disclaimer: SAO characters and locations I only own my plot and oc**

"Hi my name is John this is going to be my POV of this story but don't worry there will be plenty Kirito/KazutoXAsuna. Well might as well introduce my friends,"

"Hi my name is Matt I am one of the few friends John has nice to meet you,"

"Do I have to?... Ok then, well my name is Ben Moon I guess you could call me the serious one, but yeah.'

"Oh hi, my name is Nathan nice to meet you, *smiles* ok I guess we can move on?"

"Oh my turn already? Ok my name is Sophia I just follow John and his group around, well have a nice time reading,"

Ok one thing 1st floor boss instead of leaving Asuna behind Kirito forms a party with her.

Kirito and Asuna were running through the forest until they ran into Ben and John (floor 5)

"Oh sorry,"

John says helping Asuna up while Ben helps Kirito up.

"Sorry about that our group was training, by the way my names John and this is Ben,"

"Hi sorry," Ben says.

"Oh its fine, my name is Kirito and this is Asuna," Kirito replies.

"Nice to meet you, here we will take you to this nice pub here they sell great cream filled doughnuts, our treat," John says.

-On the way back-

"What were you guys practicing?" Kirito asks.

"Oh the verlociraptor hunting, we split into two groups and flank the target, but we aborted mission so we all could meet you," John replied

-Pub-

"Ok here we have Matt our funny and adrenaline master fighter, next is Ben our co-leader and swordsman, then there is Nathan our youngest but fastest dagger user, and Sophia our potion buyer and she uses a shield and sword, and last but not least me, John I use The Liberator there were only two made in this game, well there you have it our stats and what we do." John explains.

"Are you guys even a guild?" Asuna asks.

"No we don't really do guilds we only do parties because we want our own exp." John replies.  
"Wait so how did you get this liberator?" Kirito asks John with jealousy.

"I found it in a loot chest in a hidden room, why?" John replies.

"It's just that it's such a powerful sword being carried around by a normal player." Kirito says.

"Oh, im no normal player, *winks* I'm the third strongest player in the game... wait a second did you say your name is Kirito and Asuna?" John questions.

"Yes." Kirito says

John falls out of his chair and every one else steps back.

"What im not famous neither is Asuna." Kirito says.

"*cough* No you are, you're the black knight, and Asuna is Lightning flash."

"Oh that." Kirito sighs.

-ding ding dink- (message noise XP)

"Huh, a global message. OH, guys we got to get moving the found the floor boss don't forget our strategy. Kirito, Asuna you guys are free to join us." John says.

"Sure but you'll have to explain the strategy." Kirito replies.

"Think like a raptor that's all you need to know" John said while they were running.

Ben speeds up ahead.

"John incoming monster." Ben informs.

"All right guys lets show Kirito how we do this!" John yells.

"Matt, Nathan group up with Asuna. Kirito your with us." John commands

the two groups swoop 10 feet away.

"On my mark, 3, 2, 1, MARK!" John yells.

Matt's group flanked the left and John's flanked right. they cut right through it while running.

"Alright group up, but keep moving." John called out to Matt's Group

"Nice going John you guys must of perfected that." Kirito said.

"Yep, you guys did AWSOME for your first go." John said

"We're almost there." Said Ben.

-The Front Gates-

 **Alright guys I'm back up on my feet. School has been killing me so yeah if you guys like that this should be a good cliffhanger and also don't forget to comment. Farewell my fellow SAO player's.**


End file.
